Mi dora la exploradora
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando era niño ,miro ese programa y el nombre de aquella niña le llamo la atención. Años después conoció a aquella mujer que revoluciono su mundo y le dio la mayor aventura de toda; ir a su corazón. y todo inicio por un simple nombre: Dora. Porque hasta la cosa mas pequeñas cambian vidas. Honks.


**Mi dora la exploradora.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling.**

_Cuando era niño, él siempre se la mantuvo encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras en Privet drive es que tenia otra opción. Por eso el casi nunca veía televisión como un niño normal comúnmente haría. Pero una vez que él se quedo sol. Y solo por accidente fue que había encendido la tele de la sala. El curioso había visto algunas cosas de algunos canales hasta que por un momento termino viendo un programa infantil. Un programa le llamo la atención. Se trataba de una niña llamada dora que junto a su fiel mejor amigo, un mono, iban a viajes plagados de aventuras. No supo más nada pero el nombre y el tema de aventura de aquello se le quedo marcado en la mente por días. Y eso eventualmente le cambio para siempre. Desde entonces Harry Potter tuvo un gusto a las aventuras. Y la tendría aunque no serian las mejores pero…_

* * *

_Su tiempo en Hogwarts se podría decir con una sola frase: fuera de lo común. Enfrentarse a un troll y a un profesor poseído en su primer año, a un basilisco en su segundo, a un montón de Dementores en su tercer año, a un dragón y Voldemort en su cuarto curso. Tuvo grandes aventuras tenia que admitirlo aunque sus repercusiones fueron nefastas. Pero entonces algo cambio y para mejor. La conoció a ella. cuando fue visitado por algunos miembros de la orden del fénix ,como tales Remus y Alastor ,la vio por primera vez y no sabia que decir para explicar lo que sintió en aquel momento a verla con esos ojos azules cambiaste y cabello morado brillante ,solo podía decir que su corazón se le quiso salir del cuerpo al verla. Y eso no fue lo único que sucedió. Porque él no fue el único que quedo encantado con esa reunión._

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks era una mujer ya adulta, de veintiún años con exactitud, pero ella sabia que aun tenía una mentalidad juguetona y temperamental. Un poco juvenil se podía de decir. Ella siempre odio su nombre, nunca entendió que pensó su madre en ese momento en haberle puesto tal nombre. Durante sus días en Hogwarts mas de uno la molesto sobre eso y fue por ello que odiaba que todos la llamaran con su nombre de pila e incluso aquellos que no le decían con mala vibra, no quería que alguien le llamara así, incluso en diminutivos. Pero entonces algo hizo que cambiara de parecer. _

_O más bien alguien. Tenia que admitirlo que cuando lo vio en aquel cuarto no sintió o pensó mucho en realidad ,solo veía aquel chico ahijado de su primo Sirius y también quien era el protegido de Dumbledore pero…cuando se encontró con su mirada sintió una sacudida recorrerle por toda la espalda. Eso sucedió porque Harry tenía algo que le impresiono. Era por la intensidad de sus hermosos ojos verdes, eran fuertes, eran vivos, era como llamas que seria capaz de extinguir lo que fuera en cenizas. Y Nymphadora Tonks se sintió sofocada y sin saber porque, tímida ante la intensa mirada del joven Potter. Decidió dejar eso al olvido como algo que solo seria un recuerdo pero no lo fue._

* * *

_Cuando Harry supo como se llamaba ella no sintió humor o algo parecido. Era un nombre nada más. Pero había algo que le picaba en la cabeza y que no le dejaba sin descanso al pensar en aquel peculiar pero exótico nombre. Supo entonces que ella repudiaba su nombre, que se enojaba si alguien lo mencionaba y Harry entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, a el algunas veces maldecía llamarse Harry Potter, el tener la carga del nombre del niño-que-vivió, una carga que odiaba sin descanso. Pero que aceptaba al final. Por ello es que, con esa compresión intento hacer algo por ella. Despues de la llegada a Grimmauld place 12, unos días despues, él se le acerco y platico un poco con Tonks en modo de introducción. Hasta que llego a la pregunta que quería hacerle._

_-_Entonces… ¿Por qué no te gusta el nombre de Nymphadora?-_Le había preguntado con cuidado, no quería que ella en verdad le saliera a lanzar unos encantos por haber hecho, según para la Metamofarga, un tabú. Y al verla hacer una mueca de enojo y repulsión supo que en serio no le agradaba. _

_-_Odio ese nombre. No entiendo porque mi madre me llamo así. Es un nombre muy estúpido y raro.

-¿Por qué no haces un diminutivo?

-Algunos lo hicieron hace años pero era para burlarse. Prefiero que me llames Tonks-_Respondió la mujer en aquel momento de cabello gris que pretendía irse a lado del pelinegro pero este, impulsivamente si hay que añadir, poso su mano en su hombro firme pero con cuidado. La Metamofarga alzo una ceja ante ello y se giro a verlo solo para notar que en su rostro había una sonrisa. Entonces él dijo algo que cambiara la forma de pensar de Tonks para siempre. Y también que…._

* * *

-¿Sabes? Nymphadora es un nombre peculiar pero lindo, pero si no te gusta ¿Por qué no intentas llamarte Dora? me recuerda a ti, como….exploradora y alegre…no se, Es un nombre hermoso y te queda aun mas para ti_-Harry por la vergüenza por su audacia se marcho no sin antes despedirse. Dejando atrás a una Nymphadora Tonks en shock que partió de inmediato a su apartamento. La forma en que le hablo, el modo que le hablo, el gusto al escucharle susurrar aquel nombre y su intensa mirada fue demasiado para la Metamofarga. Nadie jamás le había hablado de tal forma, con tal cuidado, con gran….cariño si es que se le puede llamar así. Y eso conmovió a Tonks._

* * *

_Unos días despues ella…._

_-_¿Entonces me queda Dora, eh, Potter?-_Harry fue llamado por la mujer, ella le hablo con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien importante. Eso descoloco a Harry pero le hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo. Cuando escucho la pregunta de la Metamofarga Harry no supo que decir pero era cierto, ese nombre le fascinaba y más cuando se lo decía a ella. Sonriendo con lentitud asintió. El miro como Tonks sonrió con fuerza, con alegría y sus ojos, aun cambiantes, eran igual de brillante que su sonrisa. Hermosa de hecho._

-Si, te queda ¿Por qué me preguntas?

_-_Porque….eres el primero que me llama así…hazme un favor….

-¿si?

-Nómbrame. Llámame como si lo hicieras todo los días, deseo que seas únicamente tu el que me llames así…..quiero que me llames-

-Dora….Dora….-_Harry le susurro, con lentitud y con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera diciendo algo sagrado. La Metamofarga sintió como un escalofrió le recorría por toda la espalda por como fue llamada e igual tanto la mirada y la pequeña sonrisa del joven de quince de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Desde ese momento ella….ella termino amando su nombre. Se enamoro de aquello que tanto odiaba. Y aun mas lo haría si Harry Potter seguiría llamándole así. También forjo una conexión con el joven, una conexión que no terminaría de entender sino algún tiempo despues. Pero será para despues, a Nymphadora únicamente le importaba en aquel momento como las palabras salían de esos hermosos labios de aquel que sintió una gran conexión._

* * *

_Gracias a Sirius ,ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de tener una relación, fue secreta al principio ,únicamente quienes lo sabían seria Sirius y Hedwig que seria la mensajera de todas las cartas entre ellos dos, pero a ellos no le molesto en lo mas mínimo. Gracias a eso, Harry supo la trampa de Voldemort en el departamento del misterio y su padrino no murió por culpa de ello. El término viviendo en Grimmauld place y su relación con su Dora floreció aun más. _

_Nymphadora no la tuvo fácil, tener una relación con alguien seis años menor que ella no fue un asunto común y fácil pero Harry era muy maduro con su edad y como ella no lo era aun en su edad, se complementaron correctamente pero igual eso trago dificultad en su relación. En especial con aquellos que lo supieron. En especial Molly y Ginny. Ellas se molestaron y protestaron sobre su relación pero Harry fue firme, él seria siempre leal a Tonks. A su dora. Y el siempre cumplía con sus promesas aun cuando la mayoría no aceptaron su relación. Hubo sus altibajos cierto pero lograron solucionarlo. Despues de eso estallo finalmente la guerra y Tonks fue parte de la búsqueda de los Horrocrux con Harry, Hermione y Ron. Gracias a los contactos de la Auror lograron destruir a casi todos los Horrocrux en tiempo record. Tuvieron grandes batallas, grandes persecuciones y momentos de tensión. Pero con tenerla a ella, Harry siguió fuerte y capaz._

_Al final ocurrió la batalla contra Voldemort pero gracias a los planes de Tonks y su entrenamiento la batalla ocurrió antes del ataque a Hogwarts y muchos no murieron aunque Harry fue golpeado por la maldición asesina pero este destrozo el Horrocrux que había en su interior. La victoria finalmente llego para el bando de la luz pero la mayoría de los mortifagos aun seguía en la clandestinidad y aun había mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero ya que Harry poseía la varita de sauco, su capa de invisibilidad y la piedra de resurrección, que Tonks le ayudo a mantenerla como un símbolo y no como un poder, él se convirtió en el amo de la muerte derrotando uno por uno a todos los seguidores restantes de Voldemort y finalmente guardo las tres reliquias para sus descendientes por si regresaba la maldad al mundo mágico. Pero él no estaba interesando en eso sino en…_

* * *

-Amor ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Gideon esta en la sala Harry, Antares esta tomando la siesta-Harry miro con una sonrisa a su esposa hacer la cena para la familia, aun con treinta años seguía siendo la misma mujer que le enamoro, alegre, vivaz, picara y entusiasta, solo que ahora era mas hermosa a su opinión. El sonrió levemente mientras se dirigió a sala de su hogar, Grimmauld place y ahí vio a un pequeño niño de cinco años de edad jugar con un peluche de un perro negro. Se trataba de su hijo, Gideon James Potter.

Molly le había pedido que si seguía su relación con Nymphadora al menos uno de sus hijos llevara uno de los nombres de sus fallecidos hermanos y Harry acepto, porque no quería tener a la mujer enojada con el. Su hijo Gideon había terminado siendo Metamofargo al igual que su madre pero en personalidad era igual que el, pasivo y tranquilo pero con una suerte en meterse en situaciones que ni tenían ni pie ni cabeza. Al mirar su pequeño hijo Harry sonrió con alegría y recordó que su esposa había mencionado que su hija estaba tomando una siesta. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos para ver a la niña de dos años, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, su hija Antares Lily Potter dormir en su cuna. Su suegra igual le dio problemas sobre su relación como también su deseo de casarse cuando tenia diecisiete años con Nymphadora ,ella igual le pidió que le diera a uno de sus hijos un nombre de una constelación ,cumpliendo la vieja costumbre de los Black y aunque no le gusto ,Nymphadora encontró un nombre perfecto para su hija.

-Mi niña….-Menciono Harry con una sonrisa leve, aun cuando Antares era muy pequeña parecía haber heredado la aptitud merodeador de su padre y amigos porque era un poco juguetona aun con dos años de edad, como aquella vez que accidentalmente prendió fuego el cabello de Snape en su fiesta de cumpleaños, nadie sabe como consiguió tener en su mano aquella vela pero sucedió igual. Harry noto como su hija bostezaba levemente y se movió a un lado dejando a la vista una baratija de broma de los gemelos Weasley. Harry suspiro, aun con dos años, ya tenia la aptitud para ser una bromista.

-Si, sé que estas pensado, la pasara mal la directora McGonagall-Harry escucho y se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposa sonreírle levemente. Harry rio en voz baja tratando que su voz no despierte a su hija. Nymphadora sonrió aun mas al ver a su esposo ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de el cuando pronuncio aquel nombre? Fue difícil entender aquel sentimiento que tenia cada vez que pensaba en el o cuando le veía aunque esto ultimo era mucho mas fuerte. Si, estaba hablando del amor.

-Supongo que si, aunque será una pequeña venganza cuando se negó a ir a nuestra boda a la primera.

-ay caray señor Potter ¿conque pensando en venganza?-Menciono Nymphadora con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como Harry tomaba a su hija Antares de su cuna ,la pobre se estaba despertando y en algunos casos se ponía un poquito irritable cuando nadie la cargaba despues de una siesta. Y Harry siempre se encargaba de eso, había demostrado ser un gran padre amoroso. Su esposo se giro a verla sosteniendo con mucho cuidado a su hija.

-nah amor ,solo es una broma….aunque será divertido escuchar a la directora llorar por saber que habrá otra generación de merodeadores-Harry rio entre dientes pensando en lo que menciono ,su amada fue una gran influencia cuando era mas joven ,fue mas juguetón y cómico en sus momentos. Pensar en lo que le sucedería a su vieja profesora le causaba un poco de risa.

-Bueno, veremos ese asunto en unos años, ahora tenemos a nuestro angelito, a nuestra linda Antares-menciono Nymphadora acercándose a Harry y tomando con cuidado de sus brazos a su niña que bostezo un poco. Harry sonrió levemente y pretendía hablar cuando noto por su rabillo de ojo a su pequeño hijo que actualmente tenia el cabello azul y unos ojos verdes brillando por la curiosidad en la puerta de la habitación, cargando en sus brazos su muñeco de perro negro, un regalo de Sirius antes de irse a vivir con su esposa Amelia Bones. Harry hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se acercara, Nymphadora noto eso y se dio media vuelta para ver a su hijo- Ven Gideon, no te quedes ahí solo, ven a darle un abrazo a mami y a papi.

-si…mami…-Dijo con timidez el pequeño niño y se lanzo con calma hacia sus padres para despues abrazarle en sus piernas. Harry le acaricio su cabello que había cambiado a color rojo naranja, Harry le sonrió a su pequeño hijo y se volteo a ver a su esposa y acercándose a su oído le comenzó a susurrar algo que le llegaba al corazón. Cuando termino Nymphadora se quedo en silencio por unos segundos para despues sonreír con fuerza para posteriormente darle un beso casto pero lleno de amor a su amado, cuando se separo le menciono…

-Si, esta será la mas grande… y… ¿Harry? También te amo y siempre lo hare….-Harry le acaricio una de las mejillas de Nymphadora que le sonrió y sin poderlo evitar, su cabello se volvió de color rosa chicle, un color que a Harry le llamaba mucho la atención porque sabia que su esposa estaba feliz. Así se quedaron en silencio dándose mimos, miradas llenas de cariño y amor como igual se la daban a sus dos pequeños niños. Harry sabía bien que su vida término así por un simple nombre, un nombre de un programa de televisión para niños debía de añadir, pero que marco su vida para siempre. Mientras veía con amor a su esposa y a sus hijos, él pensó en las palabras que había susurrado a Nymphadora, unas palabras que significaba tanto….

-_Te amare por siempre y nunca lo dudes, gracias por darme la más grande aventura de todas, tener una familia. Estar contigo es como una gran aventura, mi dora la exploradora…._

Puede ser que en algunas ocasiones, hasta las pequeñas cosas pueden causar grandes impactos en la vida misma. Aprecia cada momento de tu vida, porque quien sabrá, quien sabrá que aquel pequeño suceso marque una situación que muchos desearían tener. Aprecia las pequeñas cosas como lo hizo Harry Potter y Nymphadora Tonks, ellos encontraron un final juntos solo por un simple nombre. Algunas veces para encontrar aquello que nos falta solo hay que dar el primer paso para entrar en la gran aventura.

Tener un final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Hehehehe si este fuera un fic largo XD….aunque tomaría tiempo, quizas haga uno de One-shot en donde cuenta el matrimonio entre Harry y Tonks como también de sus dos hijos además de partes de como se relacionaron y finalmente como las demás personas reaccionaron ante esto. Solo espero su opinión de ello. Y sobre los nombres pensé en algo diferente porque o es los nombres en el canon o Ted o Andrómeda que usualmente se usa para los hijos de Harry con Tonks. Quería algo diferente y ahí lo vieron, me hace sentir que hice bien.**_

**Toaneo07**


End file.
